Starscream's Pet
by The Cowgirl Bookworm
Summary: An amnesiac girl who is not of the Transformers world, one overly protective Starscream, an arguementative Barricade and a whole war going on around them. Yeah, nothing wrong here.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, what you are about to read right now is completely and utterly true, no lies at all. This just happened to me one night, and my world has never been the same since.

* * *

"Wake it up."

"How?"

"I don't know, grab it."

Something lifted me from the ground. Something big. Wait, wasn't I supposed to be in bed, in my room? What were giant things lifting me for? I scrambled backward, only to be herded back by giant metal fingers.

"Here, you wanted to see it." It growled, wait, that voice was familiar. It sounded like Barricade from the Transformers movies. But, I mean, they're not real. Right? I landed roughly in another giant hand, looking up into the leering optics of Starscream. Guess they are real. I tried to make my mouth work.

"You . . . real?"

Yeah, that's all I came up with. The massive hand brought me up to eye level.

"Do I look real to you fleshling?" He growled.

"Umm, yeah. But where I'm from you, Megatron, Optimus, your'e all imaginary. As in not real." Great, I was becoming a chatterbox.

"Megatron? You knew him?" He asked, a little stunned.

"I knew _of _him. But I never met him or anything."

"Starscream if you are quite finished with the femme, kill it already." Barricade interjected.

"Silence! We have just lost our leader and as Megatron's second in command I know am in charge of the Decepticons. I will decide wether to kill it or let it live, their kind are not completely useless. See for yourself, this one knew Megatron." Starscream said, angrily berating the other Decepticon.

"Please don't kill me! Please, I've seen both movies. Please!" I begged, I hated the Decepticons but I loved life to much to die a martyr. And frankly, I was pretty confused. I had woken up in a world that was not my own and was currently being held hostage by the bad guys of a little boys toy line.

"Starscream, the loss of Megatron has caused your central processor to glitch. I say we kill it." Barricade argued back.

"Just because you said that, I'm going to keep it as a pet. And she won't cause any problems will she?" He said giving me a meaningful look.

"Yes sir, no trouble at all." I said with a hastily nod.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, placing me on his shoulder. I thought, I couldn't remember my name. I had one, but I couldn't remember it.

"No. I think I did but I can't remember it."

"Fine, I shall name you. You are now named Sunspot." Starscream declared, I liked the name. It was cute but strong. Plues, with my flaming red hair it seemed to fit. Looking around his shoulder I searched for a space where I could sit without a worry of falling. I crawled along the edge of his wing that made up the back of his shoulder, finding a small hollow between the wing and the acutal shoulder. With a slight whoop I slid into the hole, it was fairly big. The hollow below it, paneled with Air Force gray steel, was large enough for me to stretch out and think about what had happened so far.

_A. I'm not in the real world._

_B. I'm in the Transformer world, more than likely right at the end of the first movie._

_C. I am currently in the clutches of the Decepticons._

_D. I am now Starscream's pet._

_E. My name is now Sunspot, which is probably better than what my actual name ever was._

_F. I have no idea where the Autobots were at this point in time but I can only hope they come and save me soon._

_G. I am completely and utterly screwed from this point forward._

"Sunspot, where are you?" Starscream questioned as I reviewed the list in my head, the list sounded about right. I was pretty much screwed from this point out.

"Oh, I found a little place to stay so you don't have to worry about me falling off of your shoulder." I called back up. He gave a grunt in response as I felt him begin to move. My stomach growled as I though of how hungry I was. Hey, maybe he'll stop at Burger King for me. Yeah, and maybe it'll rain chocolate chip cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is. Another short chapter. They'll probably all be short, this is just a little fun for me to take a break from the long chapters of _An Autobot Mechanic_, and the even longer chapters of _Dare The Transformers!_ Just wanted to let you know, enjoy the story!**

* * *

My stomach persisted in its growling, soon I was whining trying to get Starscream's attention.

"Sunspot, why are you moaning?" He asked angrily.

"I'm hungry, I need food." I said, crawling out of my little hole in his shoulder.

"And how do you expect us to get you food?" Barricade growled, burning red optics turned on me.

"You could take me to the nearest town and I could go to a grocery store. I mean its not like you guys can go waltzing into town, the Autobots would be on you like that." I suggested, snapping my fingers on the _that_.

"Barricade, follow her plan. And I expect her back in one piece, I'll be inserting a tracking chip in so if even if you lose her _I _can still find Sunspot." Starscream ordered. He grabbed me off his shoulder, immobilizing me between two massive fingers. He brought one of his other fingers forward.

"Wait, tracking chip?" I asked, leaning backward from his metal appendage.

"Sunspot, I promise that this will only hurt a bit." He said, touching the tip of the finger to my arm. God, the pain. Pure, unadulterated pain. Only being caught in his fingers managed to keep me from falling down. Blackness engulfed me, a way to excape the pain.

"Sunspot! Sunspot, wake up!" Starscream commanded. Biting back curses I fought against the pain, sowly coming back to reality. Well, the reality where I currently was located. I felt my arm, there was a large bump in my bicep. It felt metallic, though how I could tell that under my skin I wasn't sure. I kind of just assumed because why else would it be called a tracking chip unless it was like a computer chip.

"Hurt a bit? That hurt like hell!" I yelled, despretly trying not to flip him the bird.

"Well it doesn't hurt us that much." He mused.

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed I'm not made out of metal." I said.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to hurt you." Starscream looked a little sorry.

"I'm sorry, pain makes me a little mad, really. Besides, it was a nice thought." I groaned, giving him big puppy dog eyes. He gave me a slight smile.

"Barricade, take her to the nearest town." Starscream ordered. Barricade transformed, let me tell you, seeing it in person was so much cooler than seeing it on the TV. I cralwed into the backseat, feeling strangly powerful over him. Mainly the fact that his leader cared more about me than him made me feel more imortant.

"I hate you you know that." He growled through the radio.

"Feeling's mutual." I responded as he pulled up to a Wal-Mart. I quickly entered, stocking a cart with good food. Food that would last awhile, but still taste good. Beef jerky, canned vegetables, canned meat, that stuff lasts. It was when I got to the register that I had a problem. I had no money. God, who looked like the big idiot?

Me. Definitly me.

The couple in front of me seemed fairly nice, in kind of a trailer trashy way. As the check out lady began to scan my items, I racked my brain for a way to get out of here. Then I looked on the credit card machine. For some reason the couple's card was still being read on the screen. I could by my stuff with their money. Perhaps it was a sign, a sign from something.

But did I want to do this, press that button and steal thier money?

No.

Was I going to starve to death for being a nice person?

Hell no.

Did I feel bad when I pressed the complete transaction button after my food was all brought?

Hell yes.


End file.
